


Natale al cinema

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tre è il numero perfetto [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Christmas, Multi, One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tsuna rende partecipi Gokudera e Yamamoto della sua tradizione natalizia.Scritto per: We are out for promptBingo: 1000 parole + tradizione cinemaPrompt: 5# Tsuna/Gokudera + Takeshi: gelosia
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Tre è il numero perfetto [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031738





	Natale al cinema

Natale al cinema

Takeshi infilava in bocca due o tre polpette di polpo a volta. Finì il contenuto di un contenitore di carta e lo gettò in una spazzatura di metallo alta fino al suo ginocchio. Fece lo slalom tra alcuni lampioni e saltò oltre un uomo d’affari addormentato su un fianco per terra.

La figura della giovane pioggia si rifletteva nelle vetrine dei negozi. Oltre molte di esse c’erano delle luminarie di Natale ed una delle vetrate era decorata col disegno di un grande fiocco di neve, di lustrini argentati.

“ _Yo_!” salutò Tsuna e Hayato, raggiungendoli con passo spedito.

Gokudera grugnì infastidito. “Tu che ci fai qui?” domandò secco, stringendosi protettivo al braccio di Tsuna.

“Sono pronto per il cinema!” gridò Taki, chiudendo gli occhi e sorridendo. Alzò una mazza da baseball sopra la testa. “ _Eheh_. Cosa ci andiamo a vedere?” domandò.

Hayato sospirò infastidito. “L’ultimo Star Wars”.

Taki piegò di lato il capo.

“ _Neh_ , non è il tuo film preferito? Non ne sembri entusiasta. Come mai?”.

“Gokudera-kun, non mi avevi detto che ti piaceva così tanto!” disse Tsunayoshi, sgranando gli occhi.

“ _Beh_ , Decimo. So quanto ci tenevate a quella commedia romantica e quanto ci siete rimasto male quando hanno cancellato lo spettacolo. Quando avete proposto quest’altro film ho accettato solo perché volevo farvi felice per Natale” sussurrò Gokudera.

< Volevo uscire solo con voi! Sembrava così importante per voi andare al cinema proprio oggi e volevo rendere il tutto speciale.

Per farvi finalmente comprendere i miei sentimenti > pensò arrossendo, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“Lui e _senpai_ Ryohei hanno fatto una maratona di più di dieci ore di quella saga, vedendo più film possibili, proprio per essere pronti a questo momento. Volevano andarci insieme, lo ripetevano da settimane.

Io gli ho prestato il dvd di Rogue One proprio per quello” spiegò Takeshi, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso.

Sawada spalancò la bocca ad o.

“Allora piace anche a te!” trillò.

Gokudera fece una smorfia, passandosi una mano tra i corti capelli grigi, scompigliandoli. “Per niente! Io non sopporto la sua mancanza di fede” abbaiò.

Tsuna inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Una citazione che non ho colto, vero?” domandò.

Takeshi ridacchiò.

“Tsuna, non dirmi che vai a vederlo senza conoscerlo. Fa parte di una saga più grande” spiegò. I suoi occhi erano spalancati. “Così rischi di capirci poco e niente. È moooolto interconnesso”.

“No, no, lo conosco. Solo che io non ho fatto maratone e non me lo ricordo benissimo” borbottò Tsuna, arrossendo. Incassando la testa tra le spalle. “Comunque, perché non ti piace?” domandò.

Yamamoto negò col capo, scompigliandosi i capelli mori.

“In realtà mi piace. Soltanto mi annoia un po’ l’episodio VIII°, ma ho fatto l’errore di riferire ad Hayato le critiche della gente. _Hehe._

 _Senpa_ i voleva prenderli tutti a _puuugni_ ” spiegò.

Gokudera trascinò Sawada con sé.

“Andiamo, o non arriveremo in tempo per lo spettacolo” brontolò.

Tsuna annuì, controllando che Yamamoto li seguisse. Indicò la borsa che portava a tracolla. “Sto portando qualche bibita da bere e degli spiedini di granchio grigliati” spiegò.

Gokudera si mordicchiò il labbro, arrossendo.

“Andate sempre al cinema a Natale, Decimo?” domandò.

Tsuna sorrise solare. “Sì. Prima ci andavo con la mamma, ma quest’anno, visto che papà è venuto a trovarci, ho pensato fosse carino farli stare un po’ da soli insieme. Lei ci crede parecchio nel romanticismo” spiegò.

< … Ed io non ci tenevo a passare del tempo con mio padre. _Iiiih_! Sono convinto che riuscirebbe a rendere spaventoso anche il Natale. Ha sempre delle folli idee.

Non mi sorprende che sia il migliore amico di Reborn. Entrambi mi trascinano sempre in situazioni assurde >. Sospirò. < Ammetto, però, che adesso mi sento in colpa. Non pensavo che quel film fosse così speciale per Hayato-kun! Non voglio rovinargli il Natale. Tutto questo dev’essere l’inferno >.

< In Giappone il Natale è parecchio diverso. Non tanto per le tradizioni, anche se in questo momento mi manca l’essere in Italia.

Credo che il consumismo renda tutto uguale all’apparenza.

No, ad essere radicalmente diverse sono proprio nelle credenze. Anche se anche in Italia lo spirito di questa festa sta venendo meno. A me mette un po’ di tristezza > rifletté Gokudera.

“Penso che sia stata un’idea dolcissima!” trillò Takeshi.

Tsuyoshi si piegò in avanti e avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio di Tsuna.

“Penso che Hayato sia geloso di me” bisbigliò.

Tsunayoshi arrossì, abbracciandosi a sua volta ad Hayato.

< Non avevo pensato nemmeno a questo! Sono un tale imbranato. Forse Hayato voleva rimanere da solo con me! Io avevo invitato tutti, ma nessuno è venuto.

Probabilmente perché non sanno che abbiamo anche cambiato film. Anche se temo che Mukuro non accetterebbe mai di andare al cinema e Hibari-san passa sempre il Natale con sua madre, è una delle poche volte in cui sta in famiglia >.

“Che sussurrate voi due?” domandò Gokudera, inarcando un sopracciglio argenteo.

“Gli stavo dicendo che sarebbe meglio se Guerre Stellari lo recuperaste insieme quando uscirà il dvd anche di quest’ultimo. Così tu puoi vederlo al cinema con _senpai_ Ryohei come avevi promesso”. Propose Takeshi.

“S-sì. Vederlo solo io e te, su un divano” mormorò Tsuna, schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia. “Così puoi spiegarmi tutte le sfumature che altrimenti non capirei”.

< Grazie, Taki. Questa sì che è una soluzione! >.

Gokudera si sentì svenire, vide appannato e annaspò, ansimando. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò di parecchio.

“Però la vostra tradizione…” gemette.

< Mi renderebbe davvero felice! Bisogna dire che quando vuole il Maniaco del baseball si sa davvero rendere utile >.

Passarono oltre un paio di negozi con le porte di legno e dei separé di tessuto.

“Sentite, al cinema ancora fanno Frozen II. Hayato non l’ha visto e l’uno gliela hai fatto vedere tu, Tsuna. Che ne dite se vediamo quello?” propose Takeshi.

Le gote di Tsuna divennero vermiglie.

“Sarebbe fantastico! Quello è sicuramente uno dei miei film preferiti” sussurrò Sawada.

Gokudera fissò il viso di Tsuna con aria sognante.

“Mi sembra un’idea fantastica” ammise.

“Yay! È deciso!” esultò Tsuna.

Takeshi ridacchiò.


End file.
